


Toy Stony

by maddyriverar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Toy Story Fusion, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddyriverar/pseuds/maddyriverar
Summary: El pequeño Peter es fan de los superhéroes, y sus padres le regalan juguetes de estos; sin embargo, cuando el dueño se ausenta, los juguetes cobran vida.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	Toy Stony

**Author's Note:**

> Adaptación de Marvel a la película Toy Story. Se centrará en Stony y Superfamily (por separado) pero podrá contener otras ships.

El sol brillaba radiante afuera, pero aun así Peter prefería jugar adentro en su habitación; de todas formas no quería ensuciar su ropa nueva, pues era el primer cumpleaños que sus padres adoptivos le celebraban y quería que todo fuera perfecto, tal como en los últimos ocho meses desde que llegó a su nuevo hogar junto con su hermana, María.

Peter siempre había sido un gran fan de los superhéroes. Cada que veía en la vieja televisión del orfanato un anuncio sobre un juguete nuevo de algún superhéroe se emocionaba tanto que sentía que explotaría. Luego llegaron sus padres por él: Steve y Tony, sus nuevos héroes (aunque sin superpoderes, claro). Tuvo la maravillosa fortuna de que fueran sumamente amorosos, y también de que le consintieran dándole el juguete que tanto quería.

—¡Quieto todo el mundo! ¡Esto es un asalto! ¡Que nadie se mueva! — El pequeño imitó, con un tanto de profundidad, la voz de uno de sus juguetes: Loki. — ¡Ahora, hazme un monumento sobre esa torre! — Puso el accesorio del cetro de Loki en su respectiva mano y así amenazó al juguete en su otra mano: Deadpool. Con este comenzó a construir una especie de torre con legos de los grandes que su tía Natasha le había regalado. — ¡Uh, una hermosa torre! Mua, mua, mua. — Utilizó de nuevo a Loki, haciendo que le diera besos a su tan aclamado monumento e incluso poniendo su propia boquita como un patito al imitar dichos besos.

—¡Basta, basta! ¡Malvada diva! — Dijo Peter con voz aguda esta vez, moviendo a Pepper Potts y poniéndole una de sus plásticas manos en la frente.

—¡Silencio, Pepper! ¡O haré que caigan las acciones de tu empresa! — Volvió a usar a Loki para amenazar a la muñeca, a pesar de que ni siquiera sabía el significado de lo que dijo.

—¡Ay, ay no! — Con una dramática voz aguda mencionó usando a Pepper. — ¡Oh no, mis acciones! ¡Que alguien me ayude! — Entonces dejó a los juguetes que tenía en las manos y se acercó a la cama, donde estaba su primer juguete, su juguete favorito de todos.

—Yo soy Iron Man. — Dijo el superhéroe por sí mismo cuando Peter oprimió el reactor que tenía en el pecho de este.

—¡Oh no! ¡Iron Man! — Mencionó usando a Loki, haciendo que se escondiera tras su torre.

—¡Vengo a detenerte, cuernitos! — Esta vez sí habló Peter, usando al superhéroe de armadura de hierro (aunque obviamente era de plástico).

—¡Oh, no te metas conmigo! — Hizo que Loki saliera de donde se escondía y lo apuntara con su cetro, el cual estuviera brillando si ahora mismo estuviesen en la oscuridad.

—¿Te vas a rendir o no? ¡Traigo a mi amigo Bruce Banner! — Peter aun sosteniendo a Iron Man con una mano, puso al juguete del científico frente a Loki el cual de inmediato intercambió con el de Hulk, pues los tenía a ambos. — ¡Y como está enojado, ahora se convirtió en Hulk! ¡Ya verás lo que te hace!

—¡Rawr-rawr! ¡Raaawr! — Rugió usando al gran juguete verde que tenía.

—Te irás a la cárcel, amigo. Despídete de los bacalanes. — Dijo, intentando decir "bacanales", aun usando a Iron Man, tomando a Loki y poniéndolo en la cuna de María, donde había un cartel con su letra que decía "PRISIÓN".

—Blaaaa~ Aiññ~ — María emocionada tomó a Loki y metió su pie de plástico dentro de su boca. La pequeña, apenas con poco más de un año, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero le emocionaba muchísimo ver a su hermano mayor jugar y así mismo participar en aquello. Con un hilo de baba pendiendo de la pierna de Loki, ella comenzó a golpearlo contra su cuna, haciendo que incluso su cetro y su casco con cuernos salieran volando.

—¡Fuiste el héroe de nuevo, Iron Man! — Peter se levantó del suelo, tomando a su juguete favorito. Lo miró entusiasmado y oprimió el botón de su reactor.

—Oh sí, eso es poder. — Dijo la voz del juguete, a lo que el pequeño Peter comenzó a correr por la habitación a la vez que lo llevaba en su mano y así simular que Iron Man volaba gracias a sus propulsores.

—¡Vamos, al laboratorio! — El pequeño reunió algunas cajas, tanto grandes como chicas, para así hacer que Iron Man trabajara en su armadura, usando algunos de los otros accesorios que originalmente traía el juguete. Luego de un rato dejó eso y lo subió a un auto a control remoto, colocándolo en el suelo. Tomó el mando del auto y comenzó a conducirlo, haciendo que Iron Man sobre este fuera de aquí para allá hasta chocar con una de las cajas. —¡Wuuu! — Exclamó Peter mientras tomaba al juguete de nuevo y salía de su habitación con él en su mano, haciendo que "volara" otra vez. —Vamos, Iron Man. — Al llegar a las escaleras, lo colocó sobre el pasamanos de madera y corrió bajando las gradas antes de que Iron Man se deslizara sobre la baranda y llegara a sus manos. Aprovechó que nadie veía para darle un abrazo a su juguete favorito, antes de comenzar a correr hacia la sala, donde se encontraba un sillón giratorio. Aventó a Iron Man a este y luego se aventó él para así dar vueltas los dos mientras Peter movía sus piecitos riendo emocionado, con Iron Man a su lado como siempre. Al parar, lo dejó ahí sentado mientras él se ponía de pie al ver la decoración de la cocina. —¡Genial!

—Tará~ ¿Qué te parece? — El pequeño Peter corrió hasta la otra habitación, en la cual se encontraban Tony y Steve, sus padres.

—¡Es fantástico, papá!

—Que bien que te gustó, hijo. — Mencionó aliviado Steve, su otro padre, luego de atar el ultimo globo con helio a uno de los arreglos.

—¡Justamente lo que les había pedido! ¡Iron Man estará feliz con esto! — Tony no le puso mucha atención, pues se aseguraba que estuvieran completos los cupcakes que había pedido, un tanto nervioso con todo aquello ya que era la primera vez que celebraba el cumpleaños de un niño. Peter saltaba de emoción, veía los globos de colores, los hermosos arreglos, los platos, los vasos, todo era perfecto para él. — ¡¿Podemos dejarlo así hasta la mudanza?!

—Sí, por supuesto que sí. — Dijo Tony mientras le daba un par de palmaditas en la espalda y calmaba sus propios nervios comiéndose una dona.

—Ve por María, tus amigos vendrán en un momento. — Le ordenó Steve a la vez que se acercaba a Tony en la cocina, viendo como Peter volvía al sofá en la sala donde estaba su juguete y lo tomaba.

—¡Está bien! — Cerró el casco de Iron Man puesto que se había abierto por alguna razón, y comenzó a hacer que volara con su mano mientras volvía a subir las escaleras. — ¡Habrá fiesta, Iron Man! ¡Wuju! — Corriendo sin detenerse llegó de nuevo a la habitación, abrió la puerta y pasó por donde María aun se encontraba dándole al pobre Loki contra la cuna. —Hola, señorita. — Dijo con voz un tanto profunda mientras subía el casco de Iron Man para que se le viera la cara. María gritó de la emoción y lanzó a Loki al piso por ahí.

—Mandando poder al reactor. — Emitió Iron Man como frase al azar luego de que Peter oprimiera de nuevo el botón y lo dejara recostado en su cama, la cual tenía una sábana de Iron Man.

—Vamos, María. — El pequeño se acercó a la cuna de la bebé, bajó la baranda y la cargó en sus brazos. — Ya pesas mucho... ¡Hasta luego, Iron Man! — Se despidió Peter justo antes de salir de su habitación compartida con María y bajar con sus padres a esperar por los invitados de la fiesta de su cumpleaños numero 10.

Los juguetes de Peter se quedaron en el suelo, a excepción de Iron Man que ahora mismo estaba en la cama, con la cara del casco hacia arriba, dejando ver su verdadero rostro. Unos segundos después, luego de cerciorarse de que Peter estuviera bastante lejos, Iron Man, el juguete, sí, parpadeó un par de veces y se enderezó, poniéndose una mano en la frente, haciendo un gesto un tanto afligido, y luego habló.

—Que barbaridad. ¿La fiesta de cumpleaños es hoy? — Lo pensó un poco, dándose cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. Soltó un suspiro y sentó en la orilla de la cama, subiendo una mano para llamar la atención de los otros juguetes. — ¡Ya, muchachos! ¡No hay moros en la costa!

La puerta del armario de Peter se abrió, pero no por sí sola, sino por el mismísimo auto a control remoto que antes había sido manejado por su dueño; sin embargo, ahora cobraba vida, así como los demás juguetes cuando su niño no se encontraba.

—¡"7 años o más" dice mi caja! — Decía Loki totalmente molesto mientras se acercaba a recoger su cetro y su casco. — ¡7 años o más! ¡Yo soy un dios, no estoy para que una mortal niña me esté babeando! — Continuó gruñendo a la vez que sacudía su pie.

Todos los juguetes se pararon de sus lugares y comenzaron a interactuar. Peter tenía juguetes de todo tipo, ya que sus tíos le regalaban de todo, pero lo que más tenía eran figuras de acción de superhéroes. Iron Man se acercó a uno de los soldados Nova Corps versión LEGO que se encontraba siempre en la mesita de noche de Peter para preguntarle algo, intentando usar su jerga.

—¿Sargento, haz visto a Banner?

—Negativo, señor. — Dijo el soldado, totalmente metido en su papel correspondiente.

—Gracias, sargento. Descansa. — Ambos hicieron el mismo saludo militar, aunque el de Iron Man fue un poco más vago. El juguete bajó de la cama en busca de su mejor amigo. —¡Oye, Bruce!

—Aquí estoy, Iron Man. — Bruce Banner salió de debajo de la cama con un juego de mesa llamado damas, con el cual se la pasaba retando a su amigo. — Me tocan las rojas. — Banner arregló sus lentes y se colocó frente a las fichas rojas del juego.

—No, no, Bruce-

—Está bien, juega las rojas si quieres...

—No, no, ahora no, Bruce. —Iron Man bajó la voz para que solo le escuchara Banner. — Tengo malas noticias.

—¡¿Malas noticias?! — Dijo la figura de acción del científico en voz alta antes de ser callado por su amigo.

—Sh, sh. — Muy tarde, todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo y voltearon a verlos a ambos. —Ah... Reúne a todos para una junta.

—¿Uh? Bien, bien. — Banner hizo caso, no todos los días había junta, y comenzó a pasar la voz por toda la habitación.

—Hay junta, muchachos. Preparen el podio. — Dijo Iron Man a un par de juguetes para que ayudaran a reunir los legos y bloques, y así armar un podio en donde él pudiera anunciar las noticias adecuadamente. —¿Hm? — El hombre de hierro comenzó a voltear a todas partes. —¡Ah! ¿Quién cambió mi pizarra de lugar, eh? — Vio su pizarra un poco más lejos de donde la suele dejar y se acercó, inclinándose para tomarla y así mismo pararse, casi sin ponerle atención a Hulk, el cual se había puesto de repente frente a él para soltar un enorme rugido.

—¡Raaaaaaawr!

—¿Ah, cómo estás Hulk?

—¿Hulk te asustó? — Preguntó Hulk inclinando la cabeza a un lado, hablando con su nombre en tercera persona como usualmente. — Dime la verdad.

—Eh, sí. Casi me asustaste esta vez. — Sin darle mucha importancia, Iron Man se giró y comenzó a caminar de regreso al podio.

—Ah, Hulk quiere ser espantoso. Parece que solamente es molesto... — Mencionó el gran hombre verde mientras caminaba tras Iron Man.

—Vamos, vamos, los pequeños al frente. — Dijo Bruce, organizando a todos los juguetes para la reunión. —¡Iron Man, ya estamos listos! — El juguete favorito de Peter asintió y caminó hasta el podio que había sido armado con legos, los bloques de juguete de María y el bote donde se guardaban los mismos. Carraspeó mientras revisaba sus notas hasta que el micrófono con bocina de juguete de Peter se acercó y se ofreció a sí mismo.

—Oh, gracias, micro. — Iron Man lo tomó y lo tocó con el dedo dos veces. — Hola, probando. ¿Me escuchan? ¿Está mejor, me escuchan todos? — Alzó la mano para dirigirse a los que estaban más lejos. —¿Allá arriba, me escuchan bien? — Un osito y una muñeca asintieron y otros dijeron "sí", confirmándolo, por lo que Iron Man prosiguió. — Está bien, lo primero en la agenda es... ah- ah, sí... ¿Ya escogieron compañero de mudanza? — Todos se sorprendieron, y comenzaron a hablar y a murmurar.

—¡¿De mudanza?! ¡Tienes que estar jodiendo! — Dijo Deadpool sentado hasta arriba sobre la cómoda de Peter.

—Hulk no sabía que tenía que tener compañero. — Gritó un Hulk mostrando un tanto su enojo.

—¿Hay que ir de la mano? — Preguntó Loki coquetó aunque no hablara en serio, sentado con la pierna cruzada en uno de los bloques de madera, a lo que todos empezaron a hablar inquietos y a reír.

—¿Qué? ¿Creen que es una broma todo esto? Nos queda sólo una semana antes de mudarnos, no quiero que se queden juguetes aquí. — Aunque no lo parecía, Iron Man se preocupaba por todos, sobretodo porque su mayor responsabilidad era que Peter se divirtiera. ¿Qué pasaría si se ponía triste porque dejaba atrás a uno de sus juguetes? No quería ni pensarlo. —Un compañero. Si no lo tienen, consíganlo... Lo segundo es... ah- sí; la junta del martes para el cambio de baterías de todos fue, creo yo, un éxito. Gracias al señor Rocket, aquí presente, por presidir la junta. Muchas gracias. — Todos le agradecieron a dicho juguete, quien sonrió y levantó el pulgar. —Muy bien, ah- sí, sí. Un pequeño dato más... Adelantaron para hoy la fiesta de cumpleaños de Peter. — Los juguetes ahí presentes se alteraron sin comprender.

—¿Será hoy esa fiesta? Debería ser en una semana. — Incluso Loki quedó sorprendido ante tal asunto.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡¿Se han vuelto locos sus papás o qué?! — Reclamó Deadpool alterado también.

—Bueno, es obvio que quisieron hacerle la fiesta antes de mudarse. — Le respondió Iron Man antes de volver a dirigirse a los demás. — Si yo no me preocupo, ustedes tampoco.

—No se preocupa porque ha sido el consentido de Peter desde hace meses. — Objetó Loki abriéndose paso aventando dos juguetes para un lado.

—Ya, ya, dios de las travesuras. — Bruce se acercó también, intentando calmarlos a todos. — Si Iron Man dice que está bien entonces eso basta para mí. Iron Man nunca nos ha engañado. — Hablaba mientras Loki giraba los ojos, volteando a otra parte.

—Vamos, muchachos. ¡Fue igual en navidad! — Gritó ya un tanto harto Iron Man.

—¿Qué tal si Peter recibe otro Hulk? ¿Uno rojo? No creo que Hulk pueda tolerar ese tipo de rechazo... — El gigantón verde comenzó a divagar, preocupado al igual que todos.

—No van a sustituir a nadie. — Dijo Iron Man con una voz más calmada, sabía como podía ser Hulk de sensible a veces. — Estamos hablando de Peter, recuerden. No importa cuanto juegue con nosotros. Lo que importa es que estemos aquí para Peter cuando nos necesite. Para eso nos hacen. ¿No es cierto? — Todos sonrieron asintiendo, confiando de nuevo en Iron Man.

—Hey. — Mencionó Deadpool, ahora de pie cerca de la ventana, aun sobre la cómoda. — Perdóname, no quisiera interrumpir pero... ¡YA LLEGARON LOS INVITADOS! — La calma y la confianza se fueron por el retrete, todos se alteraron peor que antes y comenzaron a correr por todos lados como locos. Loki, Bruce y Hulk fueron los primeros en llegar al lado de Deadpool para ver por la ventana y juzgar los regalos de los invitados. —Miren, ya vieron cuántos regalos...

—¡No puedo ver nada! — Dijo Loki, enojado porque había quedado detrás de Hulk. Para resolverlo, se quitó la cabeza de plástico y la subió lo más que pudo, resolviendo el problema. Todos los invitados comenzaron a entrar a la casa, pasando por la entrada. Ahí es donde los juguetes podían ver cuán grande eran los regalos.

—Santas chimichangas, muchos acabaremos en la basura.

—¿Hay algo en forma de Hulk?

—No seas estúpido, criatura tonta, todos están en sus cajas. — Mencionó Loki con indiferencia y Hulk le gruñó, a lo que decidió no decir más mientras volvía a ponerse la cabeza.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Calma! — Los juguetes se giraron para ver a Iron Man, quien aun se encontraba en el suelo. —¿Si les mando a los Nova Corps, se podrían calmar? — Todos asintieron, luciendo un poco mejor. —Muy bien, ahorren energía.

—Muy bien, Iron Man, así se controla al ganado. — Dijo Deadpool bajando de la cómoda de un salto. A pesar de que se le desprendió una pierna, se la volvió a poner como si nada. Iron Man se subió a la cama para volver a hablar con el soldado del cuerpo militar de los Nova Corps versión LEGO que se encontraba en la mesita de noche para así pedirle una nueva misión.

—Sargento. Coloca un centro de vigilancia abajo. Alerta roja, ya sabes que hacer. — Iron Man dio la orden, a lo que el soldado de LEGO asintió sin rechistar.

—Sí, señor. —Lo saludó, como el militar que es, antes de irse y bajar de la mesita de noche de Peter para llegar con los demás soldados. —Bien, muchachos, ya oyeron. Alerta roja, estamos en alerta roja. ¡Plan "vigilancia dorito"! ¡Ejecuten! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! — Ordenó el sargento a los demás y todos comenzaron a caminar en fila.

Abrieron la puerta con cuidado y un par de soldaditos LEGO salieron sigilosos para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie ahí. Uno de ellos confirmó que nadie se encontraba en las escaleras por lo que dio la señal y otro grupo comenzó a salir de la habitación mientras cargaban uno de los intercomunicadores de bebé de María, dejando el otro con Iron Man, y así mismo otro grupo más que llevaba una cuerda para saltar. Los soldaditos continuaron avanzando en su misión, escondiéndose tras las barandas de las escaleras; el sargento usó sus binoculares para observar la situación desde el segundo piso: Todos los amiguitos de Peter (Wanda, Pietro, Kurt, Harley y Wade), y a él incluido, estaban corriendo de aquí para allá.

—Vamos, vamos, niños. Todos a la sala a abrir los regalos. — Les dijo Steve a los niños, quienes se apresuraron hacia la sala principal a la vez que él iba hacia otra habitación. Cuando el sargento vio todo despejado, hizo una señal, y dos soldados se tiraron desde ahí hacia el primer piso, abriendo sus paracaídas, llegando sanos y salvos al suelo. Ambos se cercioraron de que no hubiera nadie y confirmaron a los demás. Estos dejaron caer un lado de la cuerda para saltar para que así los demás LEGO bajaran. Lo más rápido que podían, comenzaron a apartarse de ahí para esconderse pero debían pasar frente a una puerta; sin embargo, se empezaron a escuchar voces cada vez más cerca por lo que tomaron sus respectivas poses y se quedaron quietos. —Aquí viene la comida, niños... Ah- — El papá de Peter volvió, pero lastimosamente no vio a los pequeños soldados y terminó pisando a uno de los Nova Corps. —Le dije que recogiera todo... Lo siento, soldado. — Dijo Steve, a pesar de que le hablara a un juguete, y así con su pie los deslizó a todos a un lado.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Peter:

—Y así es como sabremos qué son los regalos. — Aclaró Iron Man mientras ajustaba el volumen del intercomunicador que se había quedado ahí, sobre la mesita de noche de Peter, así como todos los demás juguetes estaban en el suelo, esperando impacientes.

—Ya deberían estar ahí. ¿Por qué tardan tanto? — Preguntó Hulk con un gruñido pero a la vez con tono preocupado.

—Oigan, es que son profesionales. ¡Los mejores! — Iron Man les dio más confianza. Era obvio, los Nova Corps eran los encargados de ese tipo de misiones. — Vamos, no están tirados descansando.

Al mismo tiempo, los Nova Corps tirados, descansando a un lado:

El sargento al asegurarse de que el señor papá Steve ya no estaba en su radio de visión se puso de pie, y los demás le siguieron. Con una señal les ordenó a que continuaran marchando hacia su destino objetivo y los fue contando uno a uno para asegurarse de que todos estaban; sin embargo, faltaba uno. Volteó y se dio cuenta de que uno de los legos estaba casi todo destrozado.

—Ah... Déjame aquí, vete... — Dijo el juguete entre quejidos, a la vez que el sargento se acercaba a ayudarle a ponerse de pie (a pesar de que ahora le faltaba uno).

—Un buen soldado nunca deja sólo a un compañero. — Afirmó seguro de sus palabras, e hizo una señal más al cuerpo militar que aun se encontraba en el segundo piso. Estos bajaron el intercomunicador de María y seis muñecos LEGO lo sostuvieron abajo, cargándolo en sus hombros, comenzando a llevarlo a su destino.

Finalmente, llegaron sanos y salvos a una de las macetas de la casa, y en equipo subieron el transmisor a esta. Por suerte, para el soldado que ahora estaba lastimado, un reparador de LEGOS los había acompañado así que ahora lo estaba atendiendo, no había de qué preocuparse. El sargento usó sus binoculares para ver mejor la situación, los regalos, a Peter y a sus amigos.

—Ahí están... —Mencionó el pequeño juguete al observar las coloridas cajas de todos tamaños y formas. El cuerpo militar de los Nova Corps ajustó el intercomunicador para comenzar a llamar a Iron Man. —Adelante mamá pato, repito, adelante mamá pato. — El sargento se escuchó a través del aparato por lo que todos los juguetes en la habitación de Peter le pusieron atención.

—Shh, ya está, cállense, cállense. — Iron Man calmó a los que se comenzaron a alborotar.

—Atención, Peter abre su primer regalo... — Se escuchó la voz del sargento.

—Que sea un Thor, que sea un Thor... — Dijo Loki, cruzando sus dedos de plástico; hasta darse cuenta de que todos lo veían. —¿Qué? Soñar no cuesta nada...

—Quita el moño... — Continuó el Nova Corps. — Rompe la envoltura y es... es... es un par de Crocs, tenemos un par de zapatos Crocs.

—¿Hm? ¿Esos zapatos tan feos? — Dijo Iron Man para sí mismo, al lado del intercomunicador.

—Vaya, qué buen gusto. — Mencionó Deadpool, asintiendo.

—El segundo regalo parece ser... sí, son sábanas.

—¿Quién invito a ese mortal? — Dijo Loki, sentándose en uno de los bloques de madera, cruzando los brazos.

Peter continuó desempacando los regalos y uno a uno fueron siendo descubiertos, y así mismo reportados a Iron Man a través del intercomunicador gracias al sargento.

—Ah~ queda sólo uno... — Se escuchó al señor papá Tony decir aquello a lo lejos por el aparato.

—Atención... abre el último regalo... — Dijo fuerte y claro el sargento, haciendo que todos estuviesen atentos. —Es muy grande... es un... es un... es un juego de mesa. ¡Repito, un juego de mesa! — Todos comenzaron a celebrar. Nadie sería desechado, nadie sería reemplazado. Todo seguiría igual de perfecto como siempre.

—¡Esta noche me voy a- — Dijo Deadpool, pero fue interrumpido al chocar accidentalmente con Loki.

—¡¿Oye, qué te pasa?! — Respondió el contrario.

—¿Perdón, te quebré el cuello?

Del otro lado del intercomunicador, los Nova Corps satisfechos, comenzaron a alistarse para volver, dando la misión por terminada.

—Misión cumplida. Muy bien, muchachos. Es todo, vamos a casa. — Dijo el sargento, a lo que todos asintieron e incluso apagaron el intercomunicador.

—¿Qué les dije, eh? No hubo problema. — Mencionó Iron Man en la habitación de Peter, orgulloso, cruzando sus piernas, relajándose al fin.

—Tú siempre tienes la razón, nunca lo dudé ni un segundo. — Banner levantó su pulgar, sonriendo angelicalmente.

Sin embargo, algo que venía descontroló todo, y trajo de vuelta la misión.

—Un momento... — Dijo el papá de Peter, Steve, mientras volvía con un regalo más, el regalo principal. — ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — Los niños se volvieron locos de la emoción, pues la caja era grande y el papel que la envolvía era super genial.

—¡Oigan, enciendan el transmisor! — Ordenó el sargento de inmediato y los soldados obedecieron un poco nerviosos. —¡Adelante mamá pato, adelante mamá pato! ¡Papá ha sacado un regalo sorpresa del closet. Peter lo abre... ¡Está muy emocionado! — Todos al otro lado del aparato, en la habitación de Peter, se quedaron en estado de shock. —Es enorme... Pero uno de los niños estorba y no veo nada... Es un...

—¡Geniaaal! — Lanzó un grito Peter, levantando su nuevo regalo.

—¿Es un qué? ¡¿Un qué?! — Rugió Hulk a la vez que daba un fuerte golpe a la mesita de noche donde se encontraba el intercomunicador, haciendo que este se cayera al piso sin querer y se le salieran las batería, cortando toda comunicación con los Nova Corps. — ¡Oh, no!

—¡Criatura tonta, ya no sabremos qué fue! — Lo regañó Loki, totalmente enfadado, tomando las baterías y llevándolas de vuelta al aparato.

—¡No, no! ¡Voltéalo! ¡Dale vuelta! — Gritaba Iron Man un tanto nervioso ante la situación, mientras Loki intentaba inútilmente poner aquellas baterías mortales de las que no tenía idea.

—¡Espera, las estás poniendo al revés! — Deadpool también gritó, quitando a Loki de allí y ahora intentando poner las pilas.

—¡Más es positivo! ¡Menos es negati- ¡Ah! — Iron Man fue obligado a bajarse y empujó a Deadpool para hacerlo él mismo. —¡Quítate!

—Alerta roja, alerta roja. Peter está subiendo. — Dijo el sargento al transmisor, pero Iron Man apenas estaba terminando de colocar correctamente las baterías por lo que sólo escucharon lo último. — Invasión juvenil, repito, reasuman posiciones.

—¡Ahí viene Peter, rápido a sus puestos! — El pánico se adueñó de todos los juguetes por lo que comenzaron a correr a sus lugares.

Iron Man subió con velocidad a la cama y justo cuando todos se quedaron quietos, al siguiente segundo Peter abrió la puerta de golpe y él, junto con sus amigos, entraron a la habitación. Debido a los gritos y la emoción de todos, las frases no se comprendían para nada bien, pero levemente se llegaban a escuchar las palabras "regalo", "soldado", "capitán", entre otras, y eso tenía de los nervios a todos, a pesar de que ninguno se movería.

—¡Toma, Red Skull! — Dijo Peter mientras con su mano aventaba al pobre Iron Man fuera de la cama, haciendo que se cayera al suelo por el borde, y en ese mismo lugar colocó su regalo nuevo.

—¡Peter! ¡¿Quieren bajar ya?! ¡Tenemos premios! — Se escuchó a uno de los padres del pequeño, a lo que todos corrieron hacia afuera, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Todo quedó en silencio, y tras unos segundo, los juguetes comenzaron a salir, aun temerosos.

—¿Qué es? — Todos comenzaron a acercarse, pero quienes iban hasta adelante eran Deadpool, Loki y Hulk.

—¿Pueden ver algo? — Preguntó Pepper curiosa.

—¿Qué ocurre allá arriba? — Se dijo Bruce mientras miraba hacia la parte de arriba de la cama igual que los demás.

—¿Iron Man? ¿Quién está allá arriba contigo? — Se acercó Hulk, alzando el cuello con aflicción, pero Iron Man salió en realidad de debajo de la cama tosiendo, sorprendiendo a todos.

—¡Iron Man! ¿Pero, qué estás haciendo abajo de la cama? — Todos tenían tantas dudas, así como esa última cuestión de Bruce Banner.

—Uh, nada, nada... — Salió Iron Man de ahí, levantándose con cuidado, limpiando un poco su armadura. — Creo que Peter estaba emocionado, eso es todo. Demasiado helado y pastel, fue un error.

—Pues ese error ya tomó tu lugar, Iron Man. — Bufó Loki, cruzando los brazos y poniendo su respectiva pose, señalando la parte superior de la cama con los ojos.

—¿Uh, te han reemplazado? — Preguntó Hulk con un poco de extrañeza y curiosidad, preocupado también por sí mismo.

—¿Oye, qué te dije hace rato? A nadie van a reemplazar. — Señaló Iron Man, tratando de convencerlos. — Ahora, seamos todos amables y démosle a lo que esté allá arriba una buena y calurosa bienvenida al cuarto de Peter. — Iron Man sonrió de lado, intentando no lucir preocupado, y escaló la cama trepándose por las sábanas. Llegó hasta el borde del colchón y soltó un suspiró. Miró a un lado, nada; miro al otro, nada. Pero al ver al frente, joder... quedó boquiabierto y hasta soltó un jadeo. El Capitán frente a él sería un verdadero reto, lo presentía.


End file.
